Walking Blindly
by Hikiro Hikaru
Summary: Adrianna always wished that something exciting would happened to her. Little did she know, that when that wish came true, it would throw her right into the world of Fullmetal Alchemist, and it would cost her a price. .:New Chapter:.
1. Chapter 1

Despite it being the middle of the night, a teenage girl sat on the bench in the middle of the local park. Her hand held onto a book, of which her eyes were glued to. In her mind, the story played through like a TV show.

Adrianna, said girl sitting on the bench, was her name. And the book she's reading; that happened to be her favorite manga.

In the deserted park, she leaned forward so her dark brown hair slipped in front of her ivy green eyes.

Those green eyes scanned the pictures on the pages until she reached the end of the volume. With a sigh, she set the book down on the bench beside her. Getting up to her feet, she walked across the path to the water fountain on the other side. She wasn't worried about anyone taking it. After all, it was, as I stated earlier, the middle of the night. No one else would be there.

Wiping her mouth, she returned to the bench, leaned down and picked up her messenger bag. When she picked up the book, she dropped it just as quickly and looked at her hands.

It had burned her. Curiosity getting the best of her, she knelt down and flicked the book open with her hand covered by her sleeve.

What she saw surprised her. On every single page, covering the graphics were different kinds of transmutation circles. The one that stuck out with her was one that looked really familiar. It looked sort of like the human transmutation circle, though a couple symbols were different. She reached to get closer, when she touched it with her bare fingertip.

Suddenly, there was a bright light. She didn't know if it had come from behind her or in front of her. The light quickly overwhelmed her and she was forced to shut her eyes.

…

…

…

…

When the light died down, all that was on the bench, was the lone volume of Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

"Ahh, so the little girl is finally waking up." I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes but snapped them shut once more because of the blinding which light. I tried once more to open my eyes, and was able too, only by putting a hand over them, letting them adjust to the brightness.

I looked around the empty white void. Then a voice startled me. "It seemed that you are looking for something, Adrianna."

I spun around to face a blank person. "H-how do you know my name? Who are you?"

"I am Truth." The white figure introduced, sitting on the ground. A feeling familiarity flooded through me. Where had I heard that before? My mind was groggy and foggy.

"What am I doing here?" I gathered up the courage to ask.

"haha, everything comes with a price. Unfortunately, that answer is one that you are unable to pay. You'll just have to figure it out on your own once you get there?"

"Get where?"

The figure, Truth, laughed again. "Somewhere familiar. But first, your payment."

I started to feel dizzy. I attempted to stop myself when I feel but the white floor came rushing to meet me faster than I could react. The white wasn't that hard though. Before the world when dark, I heard the man named Truth say some words I couldn't understand at the time. The last words I could understand were: "Have fun~"

* * *

"Uh, excuse me miss, are you awake?" My eyes opened to nothing.

I groaned, "Where am I? What's going on?" I tried to open my eyes again and again but I could still see absolutely nothing.

"You're in Risembool. You just dropped in out of nowhere, literally." I tried to move my left arm but all I felt was searing and blinding pain.

"Uh, am I hurt or something?"

"You can't see it?"

"No, I can't see anything for some reason. I can only feel that something is wrong."

"There is blood everywhere!" I wanted to freak out, and I was on the verge just because of the statement. I was in an new place as far as I knew, though I did recognize the name Risembool, and I couldn't see a thing. To add to that, some random guy just told me that I was surrounded by blood and I still couldn't see a thing. All I could let out without freaking was a raspy, "What?!"

"Your lower left arm is gone. My friend and I found you bleeding. We didn't know what to do, so he went to find Mrs. Rockbell. We figured that she would know what to do."

"Help me up." I ordered. The boy put a hand behind my back and helped me sit up. With my right hand, I reached over to where my arm should have been. All I felt was a damp and sticky sleeve of my trench coat. I attempted to keep myself calm.

"Oh! He's coming back!" The man explained.

"How are you so calm?" I asked quietly as we waited for his friend.

"I was in the war before I quit. I saw a lot of death and destruction. More than I wish." Another voice entered the conversation with urgency.

"She's awake! Pinoko is getting ready and waiting for us. She told me to wrap her arm tightly so that the bleeding would slow. Then we have to make sure nothing else is wrong and carry her to the Rockbell house."

"Let's get started. I found out that she's blind." That word. I didn't like that word.

"oh." He was silent before continuing, "Let's go. Nothing is going to get done if we just sit here."

"Miss, you are going to have to lay back down." I did as I was told and they pealed the trench coat off of my arm and around my shoulder. I felt my blue tshirt sticking to my upper arm. My arm screamed in pain as the two wrapped it in gauze quickly and tightly. I clenched my teeth to keep from making noise.

"Are you ready, miss?" The first man asked. I nodded my head quickly. Within seconds, I was lifted up between the two. I felt that each had an arm around my chest and legs. I closed my eyes, not like it did much, and tried to relax and concentrate on their steps.

"Miss?" A voice woke me from my trance.

"Yes?"

"What is your name? I keep calling you miss."

"oh," I breathed in pain from my stinging arm. "My name is Adrianna."

"Ok, miss Adrianna, we are almost there." I didn't say anything, I only tried to relax again. I started to feet drozy and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. And that's exactly what I did. It probably wasn't a good thing.

* * *

"Thank you boys, I'll take care of her from here. Go on home and get yourselves cleaned up." I heard an elderly voice speak as I returned from the dead. I heard some footfalls and a door closing.

I realized that the old lady was still in the room when I heard her speak to herself, "What have you been up too? The same as those boys?"

I opened my eyes, or tried to.

"Good, you're awake. Now we can get things straightened out." I felt her touch my shoulder and she called out a name. Before I knew it, I felt someone else wiping my face off with what felt like a wet cloth.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing. I'm Pinako Rockbell and this is my granddaughter Winry."

"I'm, uh, Adriana."

"How did you end up in that field?"

"Um." I thought about the answer to that question. I couldn't remember much, though I did remember a different place. "I-I was in a park, reading something I can't remember. There was this light and now I'm here. How bad is it?"

"Right, those boys said that you were blind." Hate it still. "Your arm is gone near the shoulder. I've only seen something this clean once before." A picture of a young blonde haired boy bloodied up and lying in the arms of a large suit of armor, missing an arm and a leg flashed through my mind. Then it was gone. _What was that?!_

"What should I do?" I asked; even _I_ could hear the fear in my voice.

"I suggest a prosthetic arm." Pinako spoke. A word popped into my mind.

"What about automail?" I hesitated.

"It is definitely an option."

"I should be able to pay you back for your care when I get the money? I think I'm not from this country and the money that I have probably is worthless."

"That should be fine. So, what is your choice?"

Hmm…prosthetic arm or automail. I thought for a minute or two.

"I'll get automail."

"It is a painful process and recovery time is long."

"I know, but that won't change my decision."

"Okay."

Then I remembered something in the pocket of my trench coat. "Wait." I reached into the pocket and pulled out a necklace made of gold and had an emerald pendant. "Will you take this for payment?"

It was taken from my hand. "Where did you get this?"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're thinking. My father bought it for the lady he was cheating on my mother with. I took it from him before he could give it to her and destroy my family any more than he already did. I know I was delaying the inevitable. It was selfish, I know."

There was a pause." This can pay for it."

"Thank you."

"The first thing we need to do is add the permanent dock. That is the most painful part. Winry?"

"Yes?" The second inhabitant of the room finally spoke.

"Could you get to work on making Adrianna's arm? I will need you soon though as well."

"Okay."

"Let's get started."

* * *

**I guess I should say this once: Lauren doesn't own FMA.**

**I like this one so much better. More detailed. I hope the writing it better too. The reason I am redoing it(though keeping the same plot) is because I didn't know where I wanted to go with it, though I think I do now.**

**So, tell me what you think and the rewritten 2nd chapter should be out soon. Then on to new places! **


	2. Chapter 2

I touched my arm, the cold metal surprising me once again. It was currently in a sling because if I moved it, it hurt. I had been bedridden for the past week since the surgery. Pinako kindly let me stay in the upstairs room saying that the boys that stay in hair haven't been to visit in three years.

She wasn't kidding when she said that recovery was hard. I didn't want to sit still and I couldn't move my arm. I had to keep reminding myself that it would be worth it in the end.

The door opening brought me out of my thoughts.

"Geed Afternoon, Adrianna." Winry's voice greeted. "I brought you lunch." She usually just set it on my bed and left.

"Thanks Winry." I felt the plate get set down in front of me. "Hey." I stopped her. "Would you stay for a little while? I need someone to talk to."

"Sure!" She sat down on the edge of my bed. "What so you want to talk about?"

"Anything. I've just had enough silence in the past week. So we can talk about anything."

"Uh…Oh. Well, when did you become blind?"

"I think that it was the same time I lost my arm. Speaking of which, how is that looking? Nothing infected? Nothing wrong?"

"Nope. You're recovering greatly, and quickly too. Usually everyone just sleeps through the whole first week."

"I'm alright. I don't feel too bad, I just want to move."

"By the rate you're recovering, you'll probably be up by next week."

"Awesome." There was silence. "I have a question. What do my eyes look like?" I opened them.

"They are just still and look like they are staring off into space."

"Wow." I tried to stray from the topic. "What do you like to do, Winry?"

"I love to take things apart!" I could hear her excitement.

"That's great! I like figuring out how things work. So we have that in common. Like, if I could see, I'd make you show me how automail works."

"Someday, I will." I laughed. It was nice that I had a friend here.

I knew by now that I wasn't in the US. Pinako had told me that we were in Amestris and I was pretty sure that wasn't on Earth. Though it did sound familiar. That's been weird. Every so often, I would gear a word and a picture would flash through my mind. I had a feeling that it was important. I was starting to remember a little of what was happening before the white. I didn't tell anyone yet about my suspicions.

I pulled the covers from my body. Winry put an arm around me so when I stood up I wouldn't wobble and fall. Every step I took, I would get little flashes of pictures. I was so confused.

When Winry helped me outside, I let go of her to stand on the grass with my bare feet. Without knowing it, I realized that I was 'seeing' the field in front of me.

"Uh, Winry? Something weird is going on."

"What?"

"I can see everything?"

"What?" I 'saw' her walk around me. "Your eyes are the same." I noticed that I couldn't see tiny details. I sat down and my vision faded a little. I rubbed my toes and remembered a tv show from my world. There was a blind girl who could still see and fight because she used earthbending to see everything.

"What if it's some kind of magic or something?"

"Alchemy." Winry corrected. A picture flashed across my mind.

"Huh?"

"It's called Alchemy. I don't know much about it; my friends know more."

"Oh, well. I'll have to talk to them about it, if I meet them." I got to my feet and looked around. "I think it's my feet."

* * *

~3 weeks later~

"Adriane, could you grab the plate from the table?" Granny Pinako asked. Using my foot vision, I grabbed the plate and brought it to the kitchen. As I handed it to her, she said, "You are healing really well. Usually the patients wouldn't be able to use it as well as you can already."

"I guess, I have a high pain tolerance."  
Winry snickered, "Says the girl who was crying when we attached the nerves." I threw the rag I was holding at her. "You missed." Winry teased.

"Darn."

I walked back to the living room and sat on the couch, putting my bare feet up on the cushion. I rubbed my shoulder, the stinging and pain barely noticeable. I don't know how it healed so fast.

I remembered the book I was reading. It was called Fullmetal Alchemist and it was set in this universe. I did not remember much of the contents, but a couple of small unimportant facts. I did remember that the main character got automail and it took like a year or so for him to recover.

"Hey Winry." I moved my head up. "We've got visitors!" Granny Pinako called from outside where she was smoking her pipe. I heard Winry upstairs get up and go to her window. I got up too; my bare feet on the cold floor, and walked to the front door, peeking out. Who was outside, took me by surprise.

* * *

I retreated back to the living room and took a seat in my usual chair. I laid my head back against my clean trench coat that was draped over the back of the chair. Pinako had washed that and my clothes to clean the blood from them.

Winry had let me borrow some of her clothes as well. I thought to outside. Those people; I knew I was in that book universe but I didn't expect to meet the main characters. I remembered something else that they and Winry were childhood friends. Wow! I'm stupid.

I heard people enter the room though I couldn't see them because my feet were up on the stool.

"Who's that?" I heard an echoy voice ask.

Winry answered, "That's Adriana. She's been with us for 5 weeks or so." I was grateful of Winry's long sleeves at that point.

"I see." I heard shuffling and a thump and I think everyone had sat down in the living room. I heard someone clanking beside me and a voice started me, making me jump a little. "My name is Alphonse." I lowered one of my feet to the ground to 'see' who was beside me.

The large suit of armor sitting beside me, I recognized from one of my vision flashback things. Though he was in a box and damaged so someone must've set him down there. I looked around the room. I recognized the features of the short boy siting on the couch in front of Granny Pinako. Then there was a large man with a small tuft of hair on top of his head.

I realized that I hadn't responded to Alphonse.

"I'm Adrianna, as you know." I spoke sheepishly to the box. "Pleasure to meet you, Alphonse."

I listened to Pinako talk to Edward, "I was wrong, Edward. You did get taller." I laughed quietly at the boy's anguish. I sat back and stayed out of the conversation because it wasn't my business.

Later that night, I was sitting in the living room when I sensed Alphonse outside in his box.

Carefully, still not used to my feet, I made my way outside and sat next to him.

"Oh, hi Adrianna."

"Hey Alphonse, What're you doing out here by yourself?"

"Brother went to visit our mother's grave."

"Oh, Sorry."

"It's alright."

"So, what's your guy's story? Why're you here?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Brother's a state alchemist and we got into trouble with Scar." An image flashed through my mind but I ignored it. "Brother came here to get his arm fixed."

"I see."

"Why are you here Adrianna?"

"Well, I sort of just dropped in, literally. I don't really have a clue what is going on."

"Oh."

"Hey, it's alright." I patted his armor and another picture flashed through my mind. I shock it off. I decided to go to a lighter topic, "So Al, what is your favorite animal?"

"I like—" _meow._ Al and I turned to see a small kitten. Almost in unison, Al's and my eyes turned into stars.

"So cute!" I 'saw' where the kitten was and cradled it in my hands, petting its soft fur. I heard the kitten putting. It was taken away from me and I saw Alphonse was holding it now. I felt footsteps coming towards us and stopped in front of me.

"Al, you know we can't take it with us." The other boy, Edward, reprimanded.

"But Brother!"

"No!"

"Dinner!" I heard Pinako call. I used the house behind me as a guide but as I said before, I still wasn't used to my feet. I got into the house and felt my way to my seat. I heard some more people sit and the food was passed around. I had sat next to Winry because she already knew I was blind and helped me.

"So, Adrianna," A deep voice from across the table started. "Are you from Risembool?"

I paused, "I'm from Eastern." The name popped into my mind.

"Really? Are you going to go back?" Another name popped into my mind.

"I think that I'm going to head to Central."

The deep voice cut through the quiet room. "That is where we're going! I, Louis Armstrong, will escort you!"

"Uh, I—"

"No worries! I shall not let you get hurt."

"Well, it's settled." What? Since when. "You can go with them." Curse you, Granny Pinako. I didn't really know what I wanted to do there. I looked on the bright side; maybe being with the main characters might bring on some interesting characters.

"You will come with us then, when we leave in a couple days."

I sighed and finished my dinner quietly, curling my toes on the hard wood floor.

After dinner, I retreated to my room and lay back on my bed. A couple minutes passed and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called. Edward walked in. I noticed he walked over to the other beds in the room. There were four twin sized beds. I had claimed the bed furthest to the left and Ed went to the other bed furthest from me. So there were two beds in between Ed and me.

I sat against the wall writing in a small journal I had bought in the town store with Winry, a week or two ago. I just started writing about what had happened that day.

"What are you writing?" I sighed and put down the book. Since I couldn't see, the book was probably a mess of words and not straight or legible.

"It's a journal. I want to remember everything."

I shut the book and set it on the floor beside me, before laying back and unsuccessfully hit my head.

"Owie…" I rubbed the back of my head.

"You ok?"

"…yeah." I mumbled, snuggling down in my bed and covers. Minutes passed and I finally worked up the courage.

"Edward?"

"huh?"

"Have you ever heard of someone from a different world or reality?"

He was silent for a while before replying. "Not that I know of, why?"

I decided to stay silent for right now. I just wanted to ask. I'll probably end up telling him though.

"Adrianna? Adrianna." My back was turned away from him so he couldn't see my face. If I ignored him then he'll probably go to sleep.

I stared at the wall, thinking of my home for one of the first times since I got here.

Would my family notice I was missing? Were they searching for me? My dad probably ended up splitting with mom because I wasn't around to cover up for him.

I quietly sighed, and let myself fall asleep.

* * *

**The Rewrite of Chapter 2. The next and new one will be up soon. Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-Hikiro**


	3. Chapter 3

**A new chapter! Actually, I rewrote the whole thing, if you didn't see. If you haven't already, go back and reread the first two chapters. It doesn't change the update date when I interchange documents which kind of sucks. Ah well. Once your done with that, Here you are!The 3rd installment. I like this rewritten version so much better. **

* * *

The three days passed quickly. I did what I usually did; helped out with what I could. Winry helped me pack a few of my belongings in a bag and let me take some of her old clothes. The morning we left, I stood in front of the house in my long trench coat and bag.

"Goodbye!" There was a round of goodbyes, while I fiddled with my shoes. I had discovered that I could barely sense anything with my shoes on. I could only see insanely blurry blobs.

I walked behind the fixed Alphonse with one hand on his armor. Alphonse didn't seem to notice me and Ed and Armstrong were in front of him.

At the train station, I bought a ticket with some extra money from the necklace. I got onboard after Al, once again holding onto him. They got to a row of benches and I sat down with them across from me. I got the window seat though it was a wasted view.

"So, why are you guys so eager about getting back to Central so soon?"

"We want to get to Central's first branch library." Alphonse explained.

"I see." Not really, but year. I felt Armstrong get up and leave. Suddenly a question rang out.

"Adrianna, are you blind?" Alphonse asked sensitively.

"I'm not blind, I'm visually challenged." I defended myself again the word. "but yeah, I guess I am."

"You guess?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, it's still pretty new to me."

"How can you walk so well. You usually walk like you can see."

"Haha, well that's a funny story. Actually, not really more weird."

"Try us."

"Well, when I found out I was blind I went outside with barefeet and I could see everything. Not everything, I mean, I can't see colors or things like words printed on a page. I sort of sense the vibrations, I think. I can see physical objects and things like that."

"When you found out you were blind? How did you become blind?"

"Well, I was in my hometown, reading in the park when something happened and I ended up in a white space. When I woke up, couldn't see anything. I don't remember that much but I guess I ended up in Risembool where some guys found me and took me to the Rockbells. They fixed me up and helped me out." I pulled up my sleeve to show them the automail. "That was also taken. I'm going to Central to see if I can try and find a way home."

"So your arm and sight was your price but you can still see…"

"Well, it's always a little blurry. I see very blurry blobs with shoes on." I rambled on.

"That's interesting." I sat back on the bench and closed my eyes.

"Hey, do you think in Central, there is a place where I could buy sunglasses or something?"

"I'm sure that there is." Alphonse assured me.

"Cool."

"Huh?"

"it means that its great or good."

"oh."

I leaned back on the bench against the window and fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey Adrianna, you awake?" I felt someone nudge me and my mind woke up.

I stretched and yawned. "Yeah, am now."

"We're pulling into the station." Alphonse commented.

"Great." Minutes passed and we were finally able to leave the train. On the way off, I held onto the hood of Edward's jacket, almost pulling it off of him a couple times.

"Hey Adrianna, just hold onto my sleeve." Edward finally said as I partly pulled it off for the third time. I didn't want to get lost in the huge crowd at the station.

I followed his directions and grabbed onto his arm, probably giving me the look of an obsessed clingy fangirl. Oh gosh, I hope I don't turn into one… I guess we made it to the outside of the station because I heard Armstrong say. "I must go to Central command to make my report. These two will take you where you need to go."

I then heard two different voices say. "I'm Sargent Brosh" "I'm Second Lieutenant Ross."

"Well, I'm Edward Elric, this is my brother Alphonse and our friend Adrianna. Let's go to the first library military branch."

"Uh, sir?" But Edward cut him off by jumping into the car. I knew that because his arm disappeared from my grip. I felt my way into the car and squeezed in with Alphonse on the other side of me. I was essentially sitting on them.

I tried not to squirm uncomfortably. We finally got there, which I knew since Edward let out a big, "What!?" We all piled out of the car where Ed freaked out. I listened to the two officers explained what happened with a man named Scar.

Finally things calmed down. I quietly asked Lieutenant Brosh if there was a convientient store around.

"Oh yeah. There is one down the street."

"Hey Ed, I'm going to go there and find what I need."

"I'll go with you!" I head Alphonse say.

"We'll all go. We can go to the other branch that isn't burned down."

"Uh, ok." I spoke unsure.

I once again grabbed ahold of Ed's sleeve, and we began to walk down the street.

I didn't know where I was going until I heard a ding, a "hello" and a change in temperature when the dun didn't shine down on me.

"Can I help you?" I heard a man ask.

"Yes. I'm looking for a pair of sunglasses." I felt a hand on my back and him lead my somewhere.

"Right, over here. We have a good selection." His arm left my back. "I'll be at the counter, when you're ready to buy something." I heard footsteps walk away.

"Do you need help?" A voice made me jump.

"No!" I reached forward to a glasses stand and pulled one off it, shoving it onto my face. "See!"

I heard laughing from Edward. "You have them on upside down, and they're too light." I pulled them from my face and handed them to him, calming down a bit.

"Here" He handed me a pair of glasses and I put them over my eyes, right side up.

"How do they look?"

"cool." I laughed. "What?"

"You didn't even know what that meant until like two hours ago."

"Just be quiet." I laughed again.

"How much are these?" I asked and they were snatched from my hands.

"I'll pay for them. Winry didn't give you that much money."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry about it!" He walked away. A couple minutes later he returned and set the glasses in my hands. I thanked him quietly before he told the other three that they were leaving.

The five of us piled back into the car, and they began to drive to the other branch of the library. I slipped on the sunglasses while I waited in the car for them to talk to the librarian. I was sad because of all of the books that were burned were burned in the fire. It was really a shame. I leaned back and massaged my shoulder, ignoring the slight pain of it. I tried to remember where I was before the light. A knock brought me out of my thoughts. I listened and made my way towards the sound. After fumbling with the door handle, I got it open, a wave of fresh air flooded towards me. I stepped out.

"Yes?" I asked whoever was there.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You looked like you were dead or something." A voice of a young woman explained.

"I'm alright." I stumbled around the open car door. "I'm Adrianna, I'm just waiting for my friends to come out of the library. I'm a civilian, so I'm not supposed to be in there."

"I see, I'm—"

"Major Alexander. What are you doing here?" I heard Alphonse comment.

"Oi Al, Ed! Fancy meeting you here!" I didn't know what was going on.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly.

"This is Major Alexander, the Storm Alchemist. She works under the same guy I do. But what are you doing in Central? Did he send you to babysit me too?"

"No, I'm here to help an investigation. Gosh, Ed, you're not the most important person in the world." She joked. "Maybe the smallest…"

I laughed at Ed's pain and outburst.

"So I hear that you needed something from the first library that was burnt down."

"Yeah, a research journal, but we think that we might have found someone who can help us?"

"You did?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go." We said goodbye to the Major and piled back into the car, _again,_ for the third time.

"So where are we going now?"

"There is a lady who used to work at the branch we need to find out if the book was even there in the first place."

"What book are you looking for?"

"It's a research journal by Dr. Marcoh. He told us that it was there."

"Oh, ok." The ride as silent until we reached the apartment. I sighed. I just wanted to take my shoes off so I could see. I didn't want to rely on others to be my eyes.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! I'll continue to keep writing and try to get the next one out as fast as I can! Please review! :3**


End file.
